1. Field of the Invention
The present matter relates to a convertible seating device for above and below deck side use.
2. Background
In the industry of recreational equipment for water related activities, devices and equipment are typically engineered for their narrow purpose of use. For example, a deck ladder is designed specifically for ingress and egress between a body of water and deck surface. Water submersed seating is designed to achieve the singular affect of comfortable seating while wading in water. Deck side furnishing is designed for deck side use. Dual purpose equipment does exist having multiple functionalities. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/465,306 describes a device that converts between a single bench seat and a dual bench and table device. U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,124 describes a beach cart that converts to a table and containment system. What remains lacking in the industry are devices and equipment that have a cross-over quality, capable of engaging in both above deck and below water activities, between two or more different kind of environment. A possible reason why there is a scarcity of devices that cross over between below water and above deck use is because consumers have failed to recognize an environment capable of supporting this dual function. Primarily out of concern over safety, our culture consciously avoids products that encourage extensive use of space along a deck ledge adjacent to a body of water. Culturally, use of this space involves a great deal of protective measures provided by protective equipment (i.e. guard rails, life preservers, etc.) or by regulatory means (presence of life guards, limited access and warning signs). Devices that encourage activity along a deck ledge involve certain risk of liability. In the industry of water related recreation, the preference is to limit liability by encouraging and limiting water related risk to normal scope of use within the water environment. As such this particular environment in the recreational industry has historically been overlooked.
There exists a vast unexplored area within the realm of art pertaining to cross over recreation between above deck and below water activity. Products that bridge the two environments and create new cross over experiences must consider both safety and comfort for the user in these two opposite types of environment. It is not enough to utilize existing devices for either above deck or underwater application. Not only do the alternative environments involve different engineering concerns, but an intermediate environment is exists along the location where the dual application device is situated. Therefore, an ideal experience must involve consideration of the above deck, below water and intermediate environments.